mairo bob sonnic end allverywon vs secret borwser
by Sdraw Kab
Summary: hell ow in won off hte 4 peupl form tihs acuont end this is my frist fan fic Cahpter 1 The pAZIA IS A tRAP Won dey mairo wsa atfe paiza butt weit ti was at rap wario et al te pazia beecaaos he was a denoseru as daisgusie ehe was a bruwsre off DEEEAAAAAT but marso seid 'AAhahahahahahah i knewn whit it was a tArp beecaus u spelede paiza worng now fill mY pen" Seid mauro as he
1. Chapter 1

hell ow in won off hte 4 peupl form tihs acuont end this is my frist fan fic

Cahpter 1 =The pAZIA IS A tRAP

Won dey mairo wsa atfe paiza butt weit ti was at rap wario et al te pazia beecaaos he was a denoseru as daisgusie ehe was a bruwsre off DEEEAAAAAT but marso seid

'''AAhahahahahahah i knewn whit it was a tArp beecaus u spelede paiza worng now fill mY pen"

Seid mauro as he fell in tEh roof off so mush power

'ooowwwuuughhh tihs is bed'' brwoser seid as he was on mAiros pen in hees on his head

Butt he usesd his secert weepon

the palneteri paiza eater

Ban ban bAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN

tehn mairo seiD "if itsa fihgt u want itsA figth u get

Now browesr eat all off mairos pazia he hed im his pookcet

"mY was defetdet bye a dainossuer

"I wil cum beck strengher beecaus i ill get a zimka bust"

seid Mairo 2 times in pen beecaus his pworer wasa defeted

""uahiahua sedi browse"

Chatper 2 = Getting the Frinds

then, wat he did was call bob help in panic

bob is my fan cahcrater

"bob aer u here?" mairo seid in question

"yse nd I heve the powre"

"yeeeeeeeey" they seid

sO THEYW ENT TO THE PALCE OFF FFOOD.

"So tHat is how u kill a him" seid mairo worreid

"Yes and weell have help off rael warois" seid bOB

sO theY WNET TO SEE WARIO BUTT THEY WHERE STOPED BYE WARLUIGY.

"Haaaaa uu fools u cant bet me im' te ultimat brohter" seid warluigy

"so tHAT MUST MEAN U ARE WIL KILL WE NOO WE IMVENSIBEL NOW" seid mAIRO

"Wacth alt mairo he are is storng" sied bob in worired

"tUre butt hee steel inst as strong as me" seid miaro perpared to fight

"True beecaus im eeve em stragner than u" sa he punched mairo in the hend

"iT HURT LIKE PEN' SEID MAIRO IN ALGONY

So he dieid.

"MARIO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1112' seid Bob in agner

then Bob tunred bondel beecause he was a suepr butt then he died.

So sonnic come and punhced penful warlugiy in teh amr.

Chapter 3; More a Lies

"AAAAIIIIL my aaaarm seid" wWarliugy im -pejn

sÓ wArluiyg puncehd soninc butt sonnic blokced butt he did it a gain whit his ohter arm butt he bolcked butt he punchde him a gain whit his other butt he blocked his arm butt he did it a gain whit his arm and hurt sonnic bed

"oucch i Will have to go supre semian" seid Sonic as went he a super seiman

só then walruigy run a way meking sonnic dance .

so then soninc wnet to aks help forr in Zelda end Soild sneke.

As Sonnic explanned allvery thing to then them herd in a on a voice in on the busheses in the back ground of back.

Them went to luck four it and discovereded it was a the lelgolas without his legs.

"Luck is a him" seid allvery won

"hay its me in here four again" seid legolas

Sonnic smield four now reeson as also Zedla kikced solid sneke in the arm

butt so then legolas got a up end floght them up in the hole

Chatper 4: The Weddign Batlte

THYE went to the bwroser torwe butt zleda used his oak arena to go to the pest to have a clon of he self in teh future present of the past new future that was a old pest in hte present.

Bwrose wsa strongre tahn every and he was at his full powre butt only 5798% of it to só he ccant be deaf eated butt he was to strogn end colud punch pen into them whit leg kikcs

só them hed to cow operate to distoy him

Teh fihtg was intinse butt them dident stoond a cahnge a gainst him beecaus he cuold breaht fire lick a three

só later thm all must died them sudently where saved bye mewtoo end donk knog end ten icarus.

After intinse fighting Browser uesd teh lithing powres to deaf eat donk kong end he did beecus he was dieded bye broswer whit the lithing end he ded

só tene icaurs was eaten bye him

zleda hed now cahnce unless he hed his shirt

So hee was eaten

sÓ mairo end soninc fuesd in to soironic butt he lost

mewtoo tired kickign bworser butt it hed no efect not eeven his water breeth hed efetc

So soild sneek shwet him whita gum

BIN BIN BIN BIN BIN BIN BIN BIN

end browrse lost his amr

then legolas seid "taek tthis"

"then he shoot a air plan form potral in teh sky that hit browser in leg só he hed no leg in on the left leg

Butt then all of suden Soironic becum a fire ball end etnered browsers month end sacreficed his death in on him to die brwoser

Then bworser yelloewd "u are no metch four me u stuipd fools" after he lost his teil becus of the ex plosion

then bworser kiled allvery won eccept four soironic só he uesd his secrest weepons

he hed hte zleda swodr end he trhew it at the mewtool só he cold wil do the kililg on brpwesr

butt he dued

butt then só soironic seid

"U WONT WIN THE ME BEECAUS U DUNB ND I AER A PEOPEL END U CANT JULL ME BEECAUS IM HE HEOR OFF THE PROWE NOW GO A WAY END DIIIII' seid soiornci

as he shooot a the paizia disc at him

it cat borwseri n 379 peaces

the end

tp bee cpmtoudne

so donk kong end soild sneek ksised end they loevd eash otehr so mush taht snkee babi got the out his shest from off end babi cryed so they hed curseeded


	2. Chapter 2 TE TOPWER

p style="text-align: center;"Dayu 1 = The reutnr/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Spojic; thuis was so wiedr! I thpot we all dioed buut soenhow we wer bak to fighut brwer when hjeaa was kilig everione!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mairoo: Yea I noptiecd tat butT.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Snoic; ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mairio; Whhy wheren t tehy brot back noww?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"SSOnic: I dont wkon, we kept pcominb back and bkc buit they stoped after brwoder was koiled.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mario . Perahps... He was nedede to reviev eveyron!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"SOnjic: TAHT'S RAIGHT SO WE... WAHUTKS HSALL WED DIOO/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mariopp: We ned to reevife our freiins by oiuwrselfs,/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sonci What? This is craazyyy hopw could ea revivied poepel? THUIS SI NTUS DU D!11/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mairo / Ido n't kniw buut ia tmauigyht be oosisibe/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dya 2 == Tje paln/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"AUTOHJRS NPOTSE? ID ON'T LIK USIJNG TE : TO0 DIALOGUE IS WIIRD/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Atfser they fond ganon dawrdf they asked hi about uhw to rievive peoele./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ngoan sid "" TO REVIED SOMEPONE YOU NEED THE TRIORCE"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sonic rpeliad THE TRIIFOOOCEE"?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"MARIOPO: i heard sotiries abouit it but i THOTH IT WA S ALL A hOOAKS/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Gnjpn 'yopuj seeu it was lsealed away by lijnk aftrt diky cog deid"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mario i get it? soo gcanon got up anjd siad "BOW DOWN TOP M EI OR IOL WIL NOTO HLP U" so sonic sied "WHAJT NOP WYY IWINT BALL DOWJ N TO U U IDIOPTA I CAN KILL YUIU RIT NOW!12"!1/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dayu 3 = Te tiraing/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mario: cokme oon doo iti harade!1/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"soinc relpied "I CNAT ITS TOO BART I WONT DOO SUSH A TING TO HUIM!" so mario sed "DPONT BEE ACHIOKEN HE HAJS TO HBE PLEASED OR JWE WONTJ GET HELÇEP"! BUT SONIC "waht? nho wayy i MIITE had bowpedo downed t hhim but he canged the price 4 somekting even woorse mkuuch woorsese!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"THNen maior sed"uughhh why cat yu do thajt you jsut hadv too" sonic sed "DOPJ'NT EVNE SAYEU IIT!11""/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Olk... Mario seid... UOI IWLL TRAIN TO DO THUAJT OK? span style="font-size: 12px;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12px;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12px;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12px;" 2.../span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;"Dayua 4==/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;"COTIED IN TE NEAXT EPISODEE/span/p 


End file.
